Simplemente Ella
by Fatty Rose Malfoy
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Desde la primera vez que la vio: Seductora, cautivadora, perfecta, tuvo una obsesión hacia ella y odiaba a la persona que logró hacer lo imposible. Dedicado a AdaValeryWong y Lirionegro1. (Contiene SPOILERS de RE6) (ligero Leon/Ada) :)


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CAPCOM, únicamente la trama es mía.**

**.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Contiene SPOILERS de RE6. **

**.**

_Solamente ella. _

_._

Derek Simmons siempre se caracterizó por tener el poder en todo lo que se proponía, un ejemplo era su importante papel como agente de seguridad nacional, tenía tanta importancia como el mismo presidente de estados unidos, buscaba la perfección., su primer trabajo era controlar aquellas cosas que pusieran en peligro la supremacía de su país. Por lo cual a conoció muchos espías expertos. Solo una persona llamó su atención. Cabello corto castaño, mirada penetrante y grandes ojos verdes.

Esa fue la primera vez que sus ojos vieron a Ada Wong.

Sensual, misteriosa, cautivadora, perfecta.

Su tenacidad era lo más impresionante, el mismo le confió la misión en Raccoon City, la cual fue todo un éxito.

Había algo extraño en ella cuando regresó, sus facciones delataban una tristeza mínima, pero latente. Algo había pasado en esa ciudad, mas nunca se comentó acerca de eso.

Tiempo después se enteró del gran problema de la espía: La debilidad del sexo masculino, actuaba muy bien a hora de fingir que ese hombre no le interesaba.

Lo odiaba, de una manera pequeña, pero firme.

La mujer cautivadora cada vez se hacía inalcanzable, más lejana, se le escapaba de las manos al renunciar a trabajar para él.

Se obsesionó a niveles alarmantes, necesitaba tenerla, fuera como fuera.

Encontró la manera perfecta: usaría la clonación. Utilizó decenas de cadáveres femeninos para lograr tenerla, creó el virus C para hacerlo. Las primeras pruebas no dieron resultado, hasta al fin conseguir su objetivo. Miraba fijamente su creación fuera de la crisálida.

Hermosa, cautivadora, perfecta. Justo como la original.

Con el paso de los meses su propio cerebro jugaba con él, hasta olvidarse que solo era un experimento.

Carla Radames pasó a ser Ada Wong. Haciendo las misiones que a la espía le encargaban. Vistiendo las ropas que posiblemente usaría.

Su creación perfecta hace todo lo que él quiere, dedicándole miradas que la verdadera nunca haría, diciéndole palabras que jamás escucharía de sus labios. Hasta que su misma creación lo traiciona, Simmons se maldijo en mil y un idiomas por estúpido, su mente estaba enfocada en la que se veía como la espía. Su traición era cada vez peor al enterarse del hurto de sus preciadas muestras del virus C y la desaparición del hijo de Wesker.

Acabar con la vida del presidente no estaba entre sus planes pero era necesario, el revelaría al mundo la verdad sobre el misterio de Raccoon City, la reputación de su país era primordial y comenzó el ataque bioterrorista.

No contaba con la Agente Harper para sabotear sus planes. Al mirar quien era su acompañante no pudo evitar recordar el pasado, cuando Ada no estaba en su poder. No dejaría que ellos lograran su objetivo.

Esa mujer, producto de sus delirios. ¿cómo lo había traicionado? ¿qué la había llevado a hacerlo?

La muy descarada lo había infectado, contagiándolo, contaminando sus venas con el mismo virus que la creó.

-Solo te estás convirtiendo en el Monstro que siempre has sido Simmons.

Volvió a toparse con esos bastardos que al parecer no se daban por vencidos, el virus se esparcía por su cuerpo, quemándole la piel.

-Ríndete Simmons- ¿Rendirse? ¿Acaso no sabían quien era Derek Simmnos?

-¿cómo pueden estar tras de mí cuando esa mujer anda suelta?

-¿Qué mujer?- la mirada de preocupación era la misma que vio en los ojos de Ada hacía muchos, la única señal de que la espía sentía alguna emoción.

Lo odiaba, recordando pequeño odio de antaño de muchos años. Comenzar a engrandecer.

-La traidora, Ada Wong.

-otro equipo va tras ella pero tu Simmnos, tu eres todo nuestro.

-¿Quieres vengar al presidente no es cierto idiota?- su rencor hacia él aumentaba cada frase que se dedicaban, él sabía, lo sabía. Sabía cual era el motivo de su enfado.

Malditos celos estúpidos que jamás pensó sentir.

El producto de su ira era su primera transformación, sintiendo un poder inmenso recorrerle las venas, era un ser invencible, notó como ese bastardo era realmente bueno logrando atacarlo, se recordaba los motivos por los cuales estaba ahí su familia lo había traicionado por la espía, y la espía lo terminó traicionando a él.

Lo atacó nuevamente, al encontrarlo, ella destruyó China, su obsesión enfermiza lo estaba llevando a la locura.

-Se lo que hiciste, Ada ¡me traicionaste!- no contestó pero desde donde estaba podía ver su mirada de suficiencia.

Ese bastardo salió a defenderla, siempre haciéndose el héroe, lo mataría, lo haría por meterse en los asuntos que más le importaban. Su enfermiza obsesión por esa mujer lo orillaba cada vez más

Simplemente ella.

Aquella mujer que defendía a ese estúpido de Leon Kennedy, esa que había sucumbido al peor error de los espías.

"_Jamás tengas sentimientos"_

Podía verlos en los ojos esmeraldas, un sentimiento estúpido hacia ese agente entrometido le hacía querer vomitar de la irritación

La odiaba. Por fin lo había logrado, odiarla casi tanto como a ese sujeto. La odiaba por haber caído en el peor error de los espías, odiándola más por no tener ningún sentimiento mas que indiferencia hacia él

La atacó, aventándola, lejos para llevársela a un lugar donde nadie los encontrara si era necesario.

Su plan nuevamente fue saboteado, Leon Kennedy acudió a su rescate, se apresuró a llegar hasta ellos.

-Aléjate de ella, Leon. No eres lo suficientemente hombre para ella.

No lo era. No merecía que ambos convivieran en un mismo plano existencial, los atacó notando como ponía su cuerpo sobre ella, protegiéndola.

Entonces Derek Simmons se dio cuenta de la realidad, de todo.

Sus ridículas miradas, la forma en que se hablaban, sus palabras hacia ella…..

"_Él sentía algo por la espía"_

Quiso maldecirse por no haberse dado cuenta antes, la rabia recorría sus ya infectadas venas y en un impulso de furia logró derribarlo dejándolo a su merced.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo para acabar con su vida, hasta que Ada Wong lo aventaba al vacío tratando de acabar con su vida.

En sus últimos alientos de vida Derek Simmons u propia vida producto de un sentimiento no permitido para ella.

Porque simplemente ella no podía enamorarse, sin embargo lo había hecho. Del peor enemigo que Simmons pudo imaginar.

Los, odió un poco más a Leon Kennedy al lograr lo que ningún hombre había hecho.

Lograr enamorarse de esa mujer imposible, lejana, inalcanzable.

Y odiaba a Ada Wong en cada latido de su obsesivo corazón. Ya que Leon Kennedy había hecho lo impensable, lo ridículo, lo increíble para sus conocidos.

Lograr que Ada Wong lo traicionara y arriesgara su propia vida para salvarlo.

Por que simplemente ella no podía enamorarse, no de alguien como Leon Scott Kennedy.

Las pagaría, ese hombre no lograría librarse de él tan fácilmente..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**¡**_**Hola gente hermosa**_**! **_**¿Cómo están? bien aquí les dejo un One-Shot que tenía tiempo rondando por mi cabeza.**

**Es algo así como los pensamientos de Derek Simmons hacia Ada. Quiero aclarar que es un ligero Leon/Ada :) **

**Siempre pensé en este personaje como alguien con un severo problema de obsesión ¿qué opinan ustedes?**

**Este fic esta dedicado a dos chicas súper geniales**

**AdaValeryWong, Lirionegro1, esto va para ustedes queridas amigas amantes del Leon/Ada.**

**¿Qué tal quedo? ¿es horrible?**

**Dejen un review con su opinión.**

**Un saludo.**

**Fatty Rose Malfoy. **


End file.
